


Вышивка

by Kyooka



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mini, Rating: PG13, Scars, Teamwork
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на ranking-meme fleshmob, "scars"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вышивка

Руки Сузуи вышиты «ёлочкой».

Взгляд притягивается к красным стежкам, словно кто-то прошил глазные яблоки и теперь тянет их за ниточки. 

Сузуя рисует восковыми мелками желтых ящериц по розовой бумаге и стежки на его коже движутся, напоминая змей. 

Сузуя в металлическом бункере тренировочного зала — подпрыгивает в воздух со своим «Джейсоном», раскручиваясь, напоминая смертоносную ветряную мельницу. Стежки на его коже натягиваются, так что кажется, что нитки красные не сами по себе, а от пропитавшей их крови. 

Сузуя напевает под нос идиотскую песенку про карамельный джем и достает коробочку. Пластиковую, квадратную. В ней моток красных ниток, набор иголок и антисептик. Его острый запах плывет по воздуху, раздражает. Амон тянется к очередной папке с фактами, как будто бы не раскладывал их вчера лично, как будто бы не читал их уже пару сотен раз, как будто бы правда верит, что он мог что-то упустить. 

Это ложь. Он может повторить все детали текущего расследования, проснувшись среди ночи. Просто ему нужно чем-то заняться, чтобы не смотреть, как Сузуя спарывает ножницами стежки с кожи и разматывает нить, готовясь прошить свою руку заново. Вся его кожа — в розовато-красных точках, в глубоких втершихся отметках. 

Руки Сузуи расшиты «ёлочкой» даже когда на них нет ниток.

Перекись шипит на коже, поедая кровяную корочку — в этом месте останутся шрамы. После того, как Шинохара впал в кому, Сузуя совершенно перестал следить за собой. Он калечил себя столько раз, что Амон недоумевал каким образом тот до сих пор остался жив? С последнего задания ему пришлось нести Сузую на руках — тот вырубился от кровопотери и болевого шока, потому что зашил себе живот наживую, не дав внутренностям вывалиться наружу. Зато он убил их цель — «Контрабандиста», гуля с прошлого года всплывавшего на черном рынке, как поставщика куинке, которые он собирал у убитых следователей.

В госпитале Амону сказали, что Сузуя зашивает себе живот не в первый раз. Он присутствовал в приемной экстренной помощи, наблюдая из смотрового окна за операцией. Когда хирурги распустили шов на животе, нутро раскрылось, словно слишком туго набитая песком кукла. Доктора, который уже собрался срезать остальные нити, Амон остановил по громкой связи — на секунду ему показалось, что если так сделать, то все тело Сузуи распадется на куски.

Из больницы Сузуя вышел спустя неделю, и еще одну — провел в одной палате с Шинохарой. Шел второй год пребывания того в коме и первые полгода их работы в команде — к моменту как Амон вернулся к полевой работе, Акира уже имела свою группу. 

Амон перечитывает дело — шуршат страницы, щелкают совсем рядом ножницы. 

Сузуя ему не нравится — слишком много больных точек, слишком много всего странного в этом ребенке. Ни одной целой кости — одни кое-как сросшиеся переломы. Единственное, чего не понимает Амон — почему они его заботят и волнуют больше, чем самого Сузую? 

— Нэ-э? Амон-сан, — перед глазами мельтешит ладошка. Светлокожая в розоватых прожилках сосудов. Или это тоже стежки? Мелкие, тонкой шелковой нитью. — Нам еще долго ждать?

— Прошло всего пятнадцать минут.

— Но они опаздывают!

— Нет, мы пришли за полчаса.

Сузуя озадаченно тянет себя за болтающуюся перед носом прядку.

— Зачем?

Амон не отвечает — возвращается к просмотру дела, а Сузуя снова достает нитку с иголкой. Если раньше он едва поддевал кожу, не причиняя себе вреда, то теперь продевает нить через плоть. Амон никогда не считал, что шрамы — это уродство, то чего стоит стыдиться и прятать, напротив. Это доказательство жизни, ее отметки, ее любовные следы — чем крепче она сжимала тебя в своих объятьях, тем больше оставила шрамов. 

...но руки Сузуи вышиты «ёлочкой». Это не шрамы, это именно уродство — выставленное напоказ с болезненной честностью. Амон пытается услышать, что хочет сказать этим Сузуя, но у него не получается. Амон поднимается, чтобы пересесть на стул ближе, почти вплотную.

— Можно я потрогаю?

Амон касается стежков на запястье раньше, чем получает разрешение. Аккуратно очерчивает каждый. Рядом со свежими стежками старые белые отметки.

— В них потом удобно продевать нитку, — говорит Сузуя, заметив его взгляд, и улыбается — так широко, что Амон почти видит, как перешитая крест-накрест нижняя губа лопается, не выдержав натяжения нити.

— Они чешутся?

— Еще как, — Сузуя кивает. — После бани особенно — все намокает и зудит. 

В его голосе столько досады, что Амон не выдерживает, хмыкает.

— А мыться ты не любишь?

Сузуя надувает губы, отбирает руку и поднимает растопыренную ладошку вверх. Так что свет от лампы просвечивает кожу по краям. Нить выделяется на ней темным.

— Это ведь больно? — Амон видит, как врезаются в кожу нити, когда Сузуя сжимает в кулак. До тех пор, пока из свежих отверстий не начинает сочиться сукровица.

Сузуя вытаскивает салфетку с антисептиком и прикладывает ее к руке. «Ёлочка» на его запястье в этот раз скошенная, ее иголки разлапистые и широкие. Словно китайская многоножка. 

Шинохара лежит в коме после того, как Канеки Кен вышел из-под контроля после очередного срыва блока. Сузуя до сих пор ходит за Канеки по пятам, следя за ним с нездоровым вниманием серийного маньяка. У Амона для слежки другая причина, но если так пойдет и дальше, то они с Сузуей не сработаются. И когда-нибудь, на завтрашнем выходе, на послезавтрашнем патруле, через месяц или два года, Сузуя погибнет по собственной дурости, от которой Амон сейчас не может его защитить. 

Как потом смотреть в глаза Шинохаре? 

У Амона нет такого терпения, как у него, не так развита интуиция как у Акиры, но он умеет прощать и понимать других. Даже если они законченные чудики в глазах всех остальных. Амон расстегивает пуговицу манжеты и закатывает рукав рубашки выше локтя. На его левой руке нет шрамов. Даже тех, что остаются от ссадин или комариных укусов. Кожа гладкая, словно выросла заново минувшей ночью. Амон молчит — им с Сузуей не нужны слова сейчас, им важно понимание, и совсем немного — доверия. Ровно столько, чтобы дальше работать в одной команде, чтобы быть уверенным в напарнике. 

Амон знает, что добиться этого на самом деле просто — достаточно не скрывать свои шрамы. 

Касаясь его кожи, Сузуя длинно выдыхает, вдавливает пальцы в тело с силой. Он рывком пересаживается со своего стула на колено к Амону — совсем легкий, жилистый. Амон не возмущается, не спрашивает, не спихивает его с колен. Он молча наблюдает, как игла прокалывает кожу, вытягивая за собой нить. 

На руке краснеет первый стежок, а сидящий на коленях Сузуя что-то тихо мурлыкая себе под нос, вышивает по его коже первую «ёлочку».


End file.
